Honey I'm home!
by hellsbells101
Summary: Who the immortal is, why Buffy is with him. Maybe, just maybe an explanation as to why Buffy sucks at dying and staying dead. Sound familiar?
1. She is Who?

**Disclaimer as usual nothing belongs to me. All rights belong to their respective owners **

**Premise : An explanation as to who the immortal is and why she might have gone with him! Plus just why Buffy is so lousy at staying dead.**

**Posted at as well**

**Honey I'm home !**

**Chapter: She is who?**

**The immortal patrons of the bar paid attention to the strange trio who walked though the door. The first who was a tiny blonde but somehow demanded your attention that and she made the immortals shiver in something akin to fear. The second was a tall dark haired man wearing a leather eye patch and his companion a red haired shy woman.**

**Amanda was curious it wasn't like her friend not to chase a beautiful skirt, "Are you ill Mac?"**

**He shook his head and swallowed his beer, "I know when I am out of my league. Besides my instincts tell me to stay the hell away,"**

**All looked at the blonde who was laughing at something one of her friends said turned her head to Duncan and gave him a saucy wink.**

**Nick was freaked, "No way she heard us,"**

**Amanda was a little more amused and she had over a 1000 years plus experience on most of them, "I think we have just met the living embodiment of a wolf in sheep's clothing,"**

**Mac was curious, "Think she is one of us?"**

**The watcher perked up at this question, Amanda shrugged, "Who knows? I can't sense her then again none of us sensed Adam,"**

**Joe ordered his waiter to give the trio around of drinks. The blonde smirked writing something on a napkin,**

**If you wanted us to meet your friend**

**All you had to was ask. Thanks for the drinks **

**Love wolf**

**The immortals were all a little weirded now, Mac chuckled, "I never thought I would meet someone who scared me more than Methos,"**

**The bar was closing as Methos approached and only the immortals and the trio remained. Buffy's head whipped around at the same time as the others sensed his quickening. The feeling reminded her of her bond to Angel but this was a thousand times stronger.**

**She saw Methos and she couldn't help herself she moved forward as if a puppet on a string. Until she was in front of him she whispered in a language not heard in several millennia, "Not possible,"**

**The usually quiet and reserved ancient immortal had tears in his eyes, "Sun,". The memories came in cascade she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed and collapsed. Methos acting on instinct caught and cradled her in his arms and if he had his way it would be a long while before he'd let go.**

**The immortal contingent and Buffy's friends were stunned until Mac hesitantly asked, " Adam who is she?"**

**None had ever seen the immortal so happy, "She was everything. It was them taking her that created death,"**

**The immortals were reeling they had never asked what it was that set him on the road. They knew he had endured beyond what was possible before snapping but they never asked the final catalyst. What truly made them reel was the two companions who shared a look at hearing two titbits' of info. The man put them together started to truly laugh, Willow tried to chastise him, "Xan I don't think this is the time,"**

**Methos was looking a little pissed but focused his attention on the return of his wife, "Come on the powers have fucked up big. They took away the wife of the man they called Death. Plus if there is one thing Buffy hates is people messing with her man,". Turning to the friends, "I'd ask his age but as I'm guessing Buffy is a bit older than she seems we'll get to that. Is he a world class brooder,"**

**Mac winced thinking about the guilt the man carried with him, "Well he has a fair bit of guilt from his death days,"**

**Xander wasn't phased, "Please even without her memories she dated the scourge I doubt she'll care,"**

**Buffy had stirred in Methos arms and heard the little bit and her heart broke, she could see the guilt in his eyes, "I forgive you," still in their native tongue. For two reasons one it was just comfortable and suited the very private conversation.**

**His eyes were full of guilt, "Your to good for me my love,"**

**She shook still not willing to yet break out of the refuge of his arms just yet, "Nope I love you. I can see the guilt you are a good man,"**

**He helped her to her feet and she gave him a light kiss on the lips smiling softly she took his hand. Then she spoke and her voice was ice-cold, "Now I want some answers,"**

**Turning her head up to the sky, "Whistler! I want answers if you don't come down here. I will find away up their and we will find out just how much damage me and Methos together can do,"**

**Xander casually took a swig of is beer, "Sit back folks and enjoy the show this is going to be a doozy,"**


	2. Fireworks

Chapter: Fireworks

**Willow's and Amanda's eyebrows rose higher and higher as the couples curses started to slip through the ages and through different languages. The others became curious as they started to giggle, "Is that biologically possible?" Amanda asked Willow.**

**Willow usually shy smiled, "Not sure but if it is then Buffy would be able."**

**In the next minute the immortals were clutching their heads as a quickening stronger than anything they had ever felt was unleashed.**

**Mac still clutching his head, "Just how old is your friend?"**

**The man shrugged, "We thought twenty-five but now I'd guess older."**

**That earned a chuckle, "Okay her old man is over five thousand years older and her power is stronger."**

**The mans eyes widened comically wide, Willow smirked and teased, "Talk about having a crush on an older woman."**

"**I was in high school and so was she," as if that explained everything, "Besides I dated Anyanka so we know I don't mind older women."**

**The highlander was impressed, "You dated the patron saint of scorned women. I'm impressed I've been her target a few times. It took a lot to appease her."**

**Amanda snorted, "Why am I not surprised?"**

**In the next minute the ancient couple moved so quickly that the others had to blink, sure enough though whistler had arrived and had an ancient sword pressed against his neck. Along with the scythe to the other side making a neat criss-cross, "Now slayer we told you death was your gift."**

**It didn't seem to appease Buffy as she all but growled, "You take me away from my husband of 2 millennia. Giving rise to the four horseman and you think I'll be happy."**

**Seeing the slayers anger Whistler seriously wished he could back up further, " The powers thought that you might be mad but your released from your duties it's your choice to fight."**

**Then she laughed but it was the most hollow laugh any had heard, "Fantastic. Except I'm not. I'm the mother of the line whether I fight or not. Besides if they think after taking three thousands years of my life that I'm going to be happy then they are sadly mistaken."**

**Whistler could hear the unspoken threat and winced for the first time he thought the powers had screwed with the wrong person.**

**Methos spoke for the first time, "They took my wife to be a champion." the cold fury in his voice was enough to remind the observers of the title Death on a horse. Some even thought that he might be tempted to give a performance he certainly seemed angry enough.**

**The balance demon wanted to back away this guy scared him more than Angelus. He winced, "Look you have every right to be mad both of you. The powers though have released you both from the game you have your prizes use them wisely."**

**Buffy finally started to relax, "Whistler I'd tap you on the back except, I have the overwhelming urge to rip out your spine and use it as a weapon."**

**Methos gave her a grin, "How about I disembowel him sweet? Then I can use it as a bow for your weapon."**

**Whistler couldn't help but whine, "Please. Why is it that they always wanted to shoot the messenger."**

**Buffy and Methos shared an amused grin before reluctantly releasing him he then spoke in her mind. **

"_**He is not the one we want Suni. If we scare him we won't get the info we want."**_

**She pouted, "**_**Fine but you will make it up to me."**_

**Giving her a wolfish grin, "**_**Once we've done with explanations. I don't intend to let you out of my sight or bed for a week."**_

**This earned him a wicked grin in return, "**_**Only a week, Slipping in your old age?"**_

"_**Wench I'll show you old age."**_

**She reluctantly turned her head to face the shell shocked group taking Adams hand she couldn't resist one final comment, "**_**Promises, Promises.". **_**That and enjoyed yanking Whistler to follow them they deserved answers and heaven help any that got in her way.**


	3. explanations

A/N I found out I wasn't allowed to post review responses on the page. Though I have replied to all the new reviews. Thank you to all who have reviewed!

Chapter three: Explanation and escapes

Willow and Xander watched amused as the reunited couple presented a united front and grabbed Whistler like he was an errant schoolboy. Methos casually sat down, pulling on Buffy's waist to pull her onto his lap.

Whistler looked around at the group and gulped two 1000+ immortals, two other immortals, one low-level goddess. If that wasn't enough there was a human man that scared the first evil enough that it took action against him.

Though the one that would probably kill him was the blonde immortal slayer. She scared him before when she only had her slayer power to harness. Now though she could call on her immortality, long lost magic's and her slayer powers. Whistler was under no illusion if Methos and Buffy weren't appeased he intended to skip dimensions. He figured let the powers clean up their own mess.

Methos seeing the surprise on both his and Suni's friends, sighed, "Me and Suniya had been married for two millennium when the fates snatched her. I was told only that she was needed and to move on. The grief tore me apart, we had endured much beyond what you could comprehend but we did it together. When she was taken from me I snapped and Death was born."

Buffy squeezed his hand with affection, her heart broke hearing him. She knew he had done evil things but none of the others could truly comprehend the times unless they had been there. Willow and Xander seemed surprised by the casual acceptance of the supernatural.

Buffy knowing her friends giggled softly, "Guys most of the people in this room have lived around at least 400 years. In all that time you are bound to pick up on the freakier thing in life."

Methos asked gently, "What happened love."

Her anger was clear in her voice, "I remember now. Tell them Whistler!"

Whistler sighed, "Look Slayer. I like you and I hope that you can have a happier future." Looking a little forlorn he continued, "The power's foresaw many problems coming about around this time. The hints were given in the form of prophecies. The powers knew that the slayer mentioned needed to be strong and competent. Therefore, they took the Slayer here and kept her in a magical stasis until they needed her. They knew the time had come so they places on Earth altering people memories to suit them."

Silence reigned as they realised the magnitude of the revelations. That and fully grasped just how manipulative the fates had been. Buffy turned to Adam with silent tears running down her face, " I was so angry and scared. All I wanted was to return to you."

Methos' hand slipped around her waist he was unsure whether it was to reassure him or her, "We're together again now and that is all that matters." His anger at seeing how upset she was made him itch for his sword. He faced Whistler, "Leave! The fates best have a damn good reason if they disturb us again!"

Xander who had recovered from his shocks the quickest couldn't help but quip, "Yeah heaven help anyone who tries to come between you pair."

Buffy unconsciously snuggled further into Adams embrace, "They can try but I'll kick their asses."

Xander couldn't help but smile at the picture forming in his head. The legend that his best friend had built meant demons would always challenge her. Thing was, he was trying to figure whether, he felt sorry for the next one that challenged both the Slayer and Death. Nope not one bit, his only hope was that it was recorded.

Willow had observed the pair and couldn't help but smile, the bond between them was visible in their auras. She was curious their auras were also incredibly powerful, "How old are you? Your auras are incredible not to mention merged."

Buffy frowned doing the math, "Ignoring time spent sleeping. A little over three thousand years." She looked to Adam to confirm and he just nodded. To be honest neither was sure how long they had been married. Two millennia had been a conservative estimate on their parts.

Amanda sensing that now was the time to ask questions, "Some age gap," she observed. Then asked the question, "Why is your quickening stronger than even Adam's?"

Buffy shrugged, "I am chock full of mystical powers. I was the second slayer ever called. Irony guys you met my adoptive mom in that dreamscape."

Xander and Willow realised she was referring to the first slayer and couldn't help their mouths dropping in shock. Willow stuttered, "The books say that Suniya was the First slayer."

Methos chuckled, "Which language and was it a translation?"

Willow recalled, "Ancient Sumerian. No one knows the original language."

That wasn't technically true after all she was at the table with two who could speak and write the language. Methos was amused, "I wonder who screwed up the translation of your diary?"

Buffy just rolled her eyes the scholars of the time had greatly annoyed her, "To put ya right. I wrote, 'Suniya. daughter of the First'."

Adam had answered their questions but honestly all he wanted was to be alone with his wife. He stood up, "Right I'm sure you lot will want to gossip. In that case it's best we aren't around."

Buffy smiled she knew he just wanted to be alone with her. Adam wanted to check something first, "Joe?"

The old man smirked, "As far as I am concerned. You came in for a bender and left with your latest conquest."

Methos smiled, "You're a good man."

"Does that mean you'll pay your tab?"

Methos smiling down at Buffy, "Who knows? One miracle has occurred today."


	4. Inlaw

A/n Merry Xmas to you all. I'm trying to update all the fics at least once over the xmas period.

As always read and review. Also I realise at the moment that the previous chapters have some formatting errors. I will be reloading the chapters tomorrow and correcting the problems.

**In-laws**

It was clear that they still truly loved each other but how to deal with two millennia apart.

Buffy watched as all these thoughts raced across his face. She shushed him with a finger to his lips, "It hurts knowing we've been apart. No matter what we've done or loved, I don't care. We pick up so much history it is much easier to live for the future."

He had always tried to be strong but here with his true love, he would allow himself to cry. It caused both of them to let go. They started spilling all their secrets and talked all about their pasts. The unburdening of such heavy emotions meant they were exhausted and fell asleep, clutching to each other. Their grips were so tight, almost as if they were afraid they'd loose each other again.

------------

Morning

A phones ring tone cut through the early morning peace. Methos answered the phone, "Hello."

A timid feminine voice, "Can I speak to Buffy please?"

He turned to look at his beautiful wife; he smiled and was so absolutely perfectly content that he spoke to her in their native tongue, "My Love."

"Yes."

He gave her the phone and slipped from the bed to find new clothes. Buffy willed herself to focus on her phone conversation. When she heard her sisters voice she asked, "What's the stitch?"

"A scheduled apocalypse has been found. Nine on the meter. It's next month."

Buffy sighed and without thought, "When and Where? I'm enjoying a second honeymoon."

"YOU WHAT." She whipped the phone away from her ear. She flashed Adam a wry grin, "I've tried to teach her manners."

"BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS! What in the goddess is going on?"

Knowing her sister as well as she did, Buffy merely let her sister rant until she quietened down, "Listen me and M. . . Adam are going to wrap things up here and we'll come to Rome. Love you Dawnie."

She knew it was a sneaky thing to do, cutting her sister off before she got all the details but she wanted to explain the details face to face.

"So that was my sister-in-law."

He had lived a rich and varied life but even he was struggling to wrap his head around this.

Buffy shrugged as she changed her clothes, "Blame the powers they were responsible."

Methos couldn't help but show his disbelief. Buffy rolled her eyes, "Look my entire life recently has been about magic. So when a group of monks decided to hide The Key using my DNA as a template. Oh and I forgot manipulated everyone's memories so we remembered her as my sister. Well to be honest once it came out it didn't bother me, it was simple she was blood so I would protect her."

He raised an eyebrow, "You have a fantastic outlook on life."

She moved to straddle his lap, "Tis true, one thing you should remember about being a slayer. That if we can't have a fight we need to get rid of the energy in other ways."

The suggestion trailed off as Methos seized the initiative.

-----------------

The phone went off again a few hours later, Buff growled at her phone, "That thing is a menace." She answered the phone still growling, "Please tell me someone is dying."

She heard her best friend's eep, "No just to let you know your sister used a portal to grill me in my hotel room."

Buffy sighed, she knew it was a vain hope to expect her sister to be patient, "Give us half an hour and we'll meet you…"

She looked to Methos after all; he knew this area better than anyone else did, "Tell her to meet us at the Bar we met at yesterday."

She relayed the request before shutting off her phone and getting dressed. Once she slipped on her jeans, she turned around to see him staring at her with such intensity that she wanted to stay here.

She gathered her strength and reluctantly asked, "Ready to face fire by friends and family."

He kissed her hand, "We could always disappear to my apartment in Rio."

"Might work for your friends but Willow would still be able to find us."


	5. the game changes

The game changes

Methos chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Buffy, "When you've lived as long as me you learn a few things."

Buffy's face brightened, "You mean there is a chance to have a no interuptus holiday."

Admittedly Methos' thoughts ran away with him, his voice trailed away, "Well I may own an island that no-one knows about."

They were approaching the bar but Buffy stopped them, attacking his mouth with gusto. She figured they were just making up for a millennia apart, "Me, You and a beach. First though we need to slip friends and family."

Buffy's mention of a beach brightened Methos' day, "Once were done we'll go shopping."

Buffy's bright smile startled Methos if only he knew what he was getting in to.

As they walked into the bar, Methos noticed his friends and stiffened when he saw Cassandra. He saw a tall pretty brunette and assumed this was his sister-in-law.

The couple couldn't help but notice the disapproving stares being levelled at them. Buffy refused to yield in this case, she grabbed Adam's hand, they would deal with this together.

------

It was amazing how much damage one person could create in one hour. The day before Xander and Willow were happy that their friend had re-united with her husband. They were also slowly adjusting to the fact that said friend was, in fact, over two-three thousand years old.

Cassandra came waltzing in a snit; the introductions had been made and the seer sat down with a smirk and told them her story.

Dawn sat, listening; she understood Cassandra's reason she wanted to spread some misery. Buffy's friends though had gotten judgemental; Dawn shook her head, she thought that they were working towards trusting each other.

Buffy and Methos walked in hand-in-hand, Dawn didn't bother with the rest, she walked to hug and greet her sister. Dawn smiled seeing her sister's defiant mood when Buffy grabbed her husbands hand and demanded, "Out with it."

"Buffy we know that he was Death but you need to hear the stories."

Buffy was sad the scoobies for all their brilliance hadn't learnt their lessons, "I already know. I just know you'd love to judge him by your moral standards."

Willow was outraged and spluttered, "Buffy you're a slayer you fight evil."

Buffy shared a sad look with Methos; truth was no one unless they lived through that time would understand. None of their actions were condonable and they never would be, the world was simply to different a place.

Buffy glared at the whole table, she faced the hoards of hell with barely a blink she would do the same for her husband. "I'll say this once. I love Adam, it doesn't matter what our names are, it's simple we are each other's soul mates in the truest sense of the word. Will 'member yesterday when even you acknowledged it." She took a deep breath, "Guys you need to understand. I am no longer just Buffy-the-vampire-slayer. I am an Immortal and they play by a whole different ball game."

Xander was refusing to listen, bitterly he added, "You just can't like a normal guy Angel, Spike heck even Angelus had a thing for you."

Buffy was becoming colder, don't do this and I will tell you why. Simple reason, if I had been in his place I would have become death."

He snorted, "You can't be serious."

Buffy didn't bother to carry on; she was tired of trying to explain. Methos though was having none of it, "Somewhere along the line you seemed to forget that my wife is a real woman with feelings and not just a weapon."

Buffy was startled by this insight; she knew it to be true though, "You know what, I am tired of it. You don't own me," a vicious smirk, "Also I am just a little old, to tell what to do."

Dawn smiled at her sister, "I'm cool if you are. Besides you've smiled more in the last ten minutes when mad then you have in the last year."

Buffy grinned, "Dawnie we're off on holiday before we settle in Rome. You want to come with? You can fill us in on the apocalypse coming."

Amanda listed to the resigned tone of having to deal with another apocalypse, tongue in cheek, "Are apocalypses usually so boring?"

Buffy just nodded, "Yep. After I dealt with five before graduating it all become a little clichéd." She frowned as another thought stuck her, "Another reason to hate the stupid powers made me graduate again."

The couple seemed to ignore the table then and waltzed off back out the door. Dawn quickly followed, she turned back to Cassandra, narrowing her eyes, "I understand why you hate Methos, and I do. Thing is Buffy loves him and she will end you, if you go after him. Toddles."

Sneak peek: Willow and Xander ask the souled ones to intervene on their behalf.


	6. making things clear

Making things clear

Buffy relaxed on the private plane. She'd giggled when she'd seen it, it was a little ostentatious but when you lived as long as Methos had wealth tends to accumulate.

She was currently snuggled in Methos' embrace listening to Dawn prattle on. Buffy and Methos had decided to settle in Rome for the time being. Dawn got excited asking to stay close so she could go to school there. It seemed that the ancient language course was fantastic there. Both Methos and Buffy had always valued education so agreed to help get her an apartment.

Dawn asked the one question that was bugging her, "What you going to do about the council?"

Buffy smirked she'd played the ditzy blonde for so long that people forget she was extremely smart, "Well the guys will currently be deciding how best to split us up. My guess is they will try to talk to Angel and Spike."

Dawn gasped, "How did you know?"

Buffy smirked, "LA was my town long before Angel settle there and I maintain my contacts. Gossip like Spike's resurrection soon found its way to me."

Dawn realised then that Spike had royally screwed up but then again all she really wanted was Buffy happy. Dawn could tell some plan was being hatched, "So the plan?"

Buffy smirked, "Let them come, word will reach our ears. Adam is well connected with the Italian supernatural underworld so their arrival will be heard and we make it very clear that the past is the past."

* * *

Dawn had been set up with an apartment near to Adam's big villa. She was relieved that while close she would also be able to have her own independence and live her life with more freedom. It was the one huge upside to the memory cascade, it seemed that her sister had lightened up and while still overprotective was willing to let her live her own life a bit more.

Nevertheless, she entered the villa, loudly announcing her arrival so as not to interrupt anything. It was a lesson within a day it seemed with age libido's only increased.

Dawn walked into the living room to see Buffy twirling around a white dress, "What do you think?"

Dawn smirked, "Firstly, wherever you're going Adam is going to be envied by everyone and secondly it's a good thing that you don't have to carry the scythe physically."

Methos threw back his head and laughed, he loved his sister-in-laws sense of humour. He was also waiting for the fireworks that would develop when he introduced Dawn and Mac. He was sure that they would get on like a house on fire. Of course, if he did anything to break Dawn's heart then he would likely find himself minus a head. It was simply the trails and tribulations of dating an immortal slayer's sister.

Buffy placed the dress over the sofa, "Giles gave me a warning it seems that Xan and Will have recruited Angel and Spike to their crusade. They should be reaching Rome this afternoon, so me and Methos think we should go out to a club."

Dawn could tell this was one chore that Methos was only to willing to help with. It was clear that there was a deep history between the vampire's and him. Her mind also processed the second piece of information, "Wait Giles told you?"

Buffy grinned, "Yep we had a long phone call today. The result being that while I retain a sit on the board I'm only to be called in dire circumstances. He had what I call his Ripper smile showing when he let me know about Angel and Spike. He only asked that he gets pictures capturing their expressions."

Methos still chuckled even now at that comment, "I was only too happy to agree to that especially as I wouldn't mind photo's myself."

* * *

The club was actually owned by Methos so they waltzed straight in and headed to his table. For a long while, they were content to cuddle and kiss in a corner and watch the people below. Occasionally Buffy would get up on the dance floor and every time she did, Methos was eternally grateful that breathing wasn't always a necessity for a mortal. Her dancing was so primal that it brought back memories of the desert; she would have a small circle form around here, as people would simply appreciate the fine show that she put on. None would dare to get closer because it was very clear that this dance was for her husband and all of the patrons knew not to cross her husband. Most had in fact sent up a drink to the lucky bastard that had snagged the most enchanting woman they'd ever met.

* * *

Buffy's senses picked up Angel and Spike, turning to her husband, "Dance with me."

The patrons saw the owner and the wife start to dance and most would have paid just to be able to touch them. It was almost tangible the bond between them.

Dawn was at the bar when she spotted the pair. Spike's distinctive accent carried, "Where is the bastard?"

Judging by Angel's pained expression; Dawn figured that Angel had found them. Dawn followed their gaze and sure enough, Buffy was currently wrapped around Methos. It was clear that Buffy wasn't being coerced in any shape way of form.

Angel was curious, "I wonder how long they have been an item."

Dawn couldn't resist making her presence known so spoke up behind them, "They estimate two thousand years before the powers enforced a separation. Now she has her memories back I'm willing to bet a hell of a lot longer."

Spike was confused and tried to grab hold of her, "Bit?"

Dawn shook him off, "Uh-huh William we are seriously upset with you. Buffy and I are taking a break from the Council. You screwed up!"

Feeling more satisfied now she had that off her chest, she continued dancing with the cute guy that she had met.

When their focus turned back to Buffy, they saw that she was in a rather passionate clinch with the Immortal.

Both Vampires realised the game was up so quietly left and continued with their business. Maybe they could continue and a new relationship could be formed, but for now, space was better for all of them

Next up: Methos and Buffy encounter a crazed head-hunter couple.


	7. better or worse, sanity or insanity

Sorry it is only short but my 6,000 word Russian essay is coming due and I need to focus all my efforts on it. So here is something to tide you over until July or it gets finished.

For Better or worse, Sane or insane

Life was good for the couple. Life had settled down, the message had finally gotten through to the Scoobies how much they'd screwed up and if they wished to reconcile then space was needed. Meanwhile in Rome, Buffy and Adam were enjoying their so-called Second Honeymoon.

Dawn was thriving in the new environment and very much enjoyed the change of pace. Still the couple were definitely intrigued yesterday when they got a call from Mac. It seems in one of their recent hook-ups in Seacouver Joe had passed a message along.

Among the Watchers, it seemed concern was growing over what appeared to be a rogue headhunter. Worst of all if the reports were to be believed, then the attacks were a couple who weren't sticking to the rules. The rules had been put in place to protect the immortals and they had worked for centuries. This wasn't the best situation for any of them they worked so well because they were able to stay under the radar but if they were going on a killing spree then it wouldn't remain unnoticed for long.

Buffy was furious, "Do we know who they are?"

Joe answered for them, "My contacts suggest that it is a Jane and Edward de Montefort."

Methos shook his head, "Figures they were never playing with a full deck."

"Bad?"

Methos would have snorted but the situation was a little tense, "Lets just say their marriage vows should have run along the line 'for better or worse. For Sanity or insanity'."

Dawn eloquently summed up the situation, "Delightful." The irony was the inflection and sarcasm it was purely British. The mood lightened up, as she clapped a hand in front of her with a look of pure horror and pointed with her free hand at Methos, "It's your fault. I'm coming out with Tweedisms"

Of course Buffy started to laugh, in fact, she was laughing so hard that it was lucky that Methos caught her. Mac was very confused, "What the hell is a Tweedism?"

Dawn gave the highlander the once-over when he walked in, "A language between my sister and her occasional friends developed. Believe me when I say that you need a dictionary to understand it."

He quirked one eyebrow, "Will you teach me."

Dawn smirked and her next comment made her realise how much of a bad influence Faith was, "Aren't you a little old for that sort of kink." At the same time, she was unsure if she actually wanted to understand the gaze that passed between her sister and brother-in-law.

Mac smirked, "Lady, Age brings experience."

Amanda smacked Mac on the back of his head, "Think of more than just your broadsword; your flirting with their sister. I'm pretty sure you break her heart, well being headless would be a blessing."

To the highlanders credit his only reaction to that was a slightly audible gulp, "Maybe but I can guarantee I won't break the lady's heart."

Manda watched as the ancient couple shared a conversation in what she would have sworn was telepathy, another time she would have asked.

Whatever was the result of the conversation Amanda was unsure but it did seem that Buffy was no longer glowering.

Her mobile going off did distract her, "Unless the worlds ending Giles I'm not too bothered."

The group looked curious when they saw the ancient immortal roll her eyes, "No it's not the sign of anything. We already know we've made an Id and they will be dealt with."

The next comment made by her old mentor was obviously the wrong one. She stood up her body language visibly tense and could practically feel her body radiating anger, "I don't give a damn about petty morals. Simply remember Giles, they freed me from a Slayers restriction. Oh and here's something to think about what happened when their stupidity exposes not only the immortals but also the entire supernatural.

Buffy felt some satisfaction when she managed to cause Giles to pause and actually think about what she had just said. In a delightful twist, she became the teacher "Giles there are rules in place for a reason, now me and Methos are the one's likely who can hunt them and not loose our heads. Ciao"


End file.
